Qu'essais tu donc de cacher Granger ?
by Nesumi
Summary: Mauvais jour pour notre préfète en chef : Les livres lui dévoilent les pensées les plus perverse d'une jeune adolescente.Et Drago Malfoy dans tout cela? Ce n'est pas lui qui se plaindra ! Rated T/OS/HGxDM


Un One-shot qui était écrite pour la Saint-Valentin, malheureusement, je ne l'ai pas fini à temps.

Debout face à un des rayons de la bibliothèque, Hermione Granger, meilleure élève de sa promotion, préfète en chef, et gryffondor de surcroit; étouffa une exclamation de surprise.

Un livre ouvert dans les mains, les joues rouge de honte, l'Histoire de Poudlard dévoilait mot à mot, les pensées les plus perverse de la plus perverse des adolescentes.

_Il prit en coupe mes seins et commença à les malaxer tendrement. Je gémissais sur lui. Tout en bougeant des hanches pour créer une friction entre nos deux sexes. Ce qui nous fit gémir tous les deux. Il me souleva et m'allongea sur le lit pour se positionner entre moi. Il tira lentement les fils de mon string et l'enleva._

Elle referma vivement le livre en le claquant; le r'ouvrit et reprit une ligne au hasard :

_Je gémissais encore plus quand sa main vint caresser mon intimité._

Laissant glisser son dos le long du rayon pour se retrouver assise à terre, la lionne blanchit à vue d'oeil. Prise d'un soudain doute, elle se releva et saisit aux hasard un livre sur n'importe quelle étagère, et l'ouvrit.

_Je me mordais la lèvre... Il monta tout en embrassant le long de mon ventre. Je me cambrais sous arriva enfin à la hauteur de mon visage et m'embrassa tendrement. Je le fis se retourner et me mis sur lui._

Elle ne put contenir un cri de peur quand elle refit six fois la même choses, dans six sections différentes de livres, _Hiéroglyphes et logogrammes magiques, Anthologie des enchantements au XVIII siècle, Antivenins asiatique, Sonnets d'un Sorcier, théories de la métamorphose transsubstantielle .*__._. tout les livres y passèrent, la faisant rougir de plus en plus – ou blémire- et ce fut lorsqu'elle tenta d'en refermer un, _Abrégé des sortilèges communs et de leurs contre-attaque;_ qu'une main vint lui arracher. Au bords de la crise de nerfs, et de larmes, la préfète laissa échapper un cri de frayeur. Elle porta son regard apeuré à la personne qui venait de lui arracher son livre. Elle apercut tout d'abord le blason des serpentards sur l'uniforme de l'élève, puis l'insigne de préfet. Avec horreur, Drago Malefoy la toisait de toute sa hauteur; l'éternelle sourire en coin.

«Tiens, tiens, tien Granger. Qu'essais tu donc en vain de cacher ?» D'un geste nonchalant, il retournait le livre entre ses doigts, le regardant sous toutes les coutures. Ne voulant laisser le serpentard découvrir les livres qu'elle lisait, elle tenta de reprendre l'_Abrégé des sortilèges communs et de leurs contre-attaque _ et s'exclama furieuse:

«Malefoy, rends moi ça ! »

Le Prince des Serpents, mesurant une demi-tête de plus que la jeune préfète, n'eut qu'a levait le livre au dessus de la sienne pour l'empêcher de reprendre son bien. Il se pencha pour approcher son visage de celui de la lionne, tenant le livre hors de la portée de la brune; sur un ton où un brin de malice prenait place il lui dit :

«Miss Granger a donc des petits secrets, voyons ce qu'elle nous cache... »

Les joues de la préfète se teintèrent alors d'un rouge soutenu lorsque le blond lui sussura à l'oreille ce qu'il lisait.

_« ... Nymphomane, je l'étais. Dire que le sexe était juste jouissif était un euphémisme. C'était tellement plus. Des milliers de sensation vous envahissez de toute part. Mes amants savaient tous comment s'y prendre avec moi pour m'envoyer au septième ciel ... »_

_«_Granger, Grangy, dis donc, tu nous cache des choses sous tes airs de Miss-je-sais-tout. »

Il lui tournait autours, proche, très proche il était d'elle. Ses mains sur les épaules de la gryffondor, il la contournait, approchait ses lèvres de sa nuque, remontait jusqu'à lobe de son oreille, et doucement, il la mordilla.

«Mal...Malfoy.. »

«Que ce passe t'il Granger, tu sembles toute retournée. Serai-ce moi qui te fais cette effect là ? » Lui murmura t'il entre deux sussucement de sa nuque. La préfète retenait un gémissement du bout des lèvres. Elle ne voulait avouer à Drago Malefoy qu'il lui fesait ressentir des sentiments intense.

Elle sembla reprendre la raison lorsqu'il posa ses mains sur sa taille. Elle repoussa lourdement le Prince des Serpentard qui tomba à ses pieds ne s'attendant pas à ce revirement de situation. Elle prit ses jambes à son cou, traversa les rayons de la bibliothèque et franchit la porte de la bibliothèque sous le regard plein de colère de la bibliothècaire. Derrière elle, elle entendit un juron de colère; et elle accèlera. Cependant, elle arriva trop rapidement dans les escaliers et chuta. Des pas précipités descendirent à toute hate, et elle tenta de se relever. La voix froide de l'héritier Malefoy, et ses doigts frais sur son épaule l'arrêta dans ses gestes.

«Surtout ne bouge pas; tu as fait une sacré chute. »

Depuis quand le serpentard prenait il des précautions avec elle, Sang de bourbe et griffondor de surcroît ?

«Relève toi doucement si tu peux, tu risques d'avoir mal à la tête. »

Elle se releva comme il lui dit, s'aggripant à lui, sa tête lui tournant.Rétablie sur ses pieds, la proximité entre eux deux restreinte, ils se fixèrent. Noisette contre Argent, leurs regards se fondirent l'un dans l'autre. Des cris, des chahutements d'élèves brisèrent ce moment. Saisissant à la hâte la préfète, il ouvra à la volée une porte de placards, et s'engouffrèrent dedans.

L'espace réduit entre eux, les obligèrent à se coller l'un l'autre. Attendant que les élèves de deuxième année de Serdaigle passe devant eux, ils retinrent leurs respirations. La pression retomba lorsque le derniers claquement de souliers d'une élève se fit entendre. Les deux rivals reprirent leurs respirations, et sans prévenir, le blond posa ses lèvres sur la lionne. Stupéfaite, elle écarquilla ses yeux, puis les referma, appréciant le contact des lèvres de Drago sur les siennes. Elle répondit timidement à son baiser, et entrouva ses lèvres à la demande du serpentard. Le baiser doux au départ devint ensuite de plus en plus sauvage à mesure que les secondes passait. Les mains des deux élèves exploitèrent le corps de chacun. Hermionne défit les boutons de la chemise du blond laissant ses mains caresser le torse du garçons le plus sexy de Poudlard selon les dires de Parvati et Lavande.

Quand à celle du Prince, une passa sous la jupe de la jeune lionne pour la tenir par les fesses, passant ainsi les jambes de la jeune femme autour de la taille du blond, et passant l'autre sous la chemise de la brune remontant le long du ventre jusqu'à atteindre sa gémissement sortit des lèvres de la préfète lorsqu'il posa ses lèvres à la naissance de sa poitrine.

Drago aborrait un sourire plein de malice qui s'arrêta brusquement lorsque la porte du placard s'ouvrit à la volée et qu'un poing alla frapper de plein nez le visage de main le saisit par le col, l'extirpant du placard et le lançant au sol. L'attaquant se jucha sur son ennemi frappant là où il pouvait.

«HARRY !»

Le brun à la cicatrice stoppa son poing armé en l'air dans son élan. La gryffondor était sortie du placard à toute hate criant le nom de son meilleur ami qui tenait en joug le serpentard.

«Lache le.

-Quoi ? Mais Hermione, il ...

- Il rien Harry, il n'a rien fait laisse tomber.

- Que je laisse tomber ? Je te signale qu'IL était avec TOI, dans un PLACARD !

- Et alors !? Je ne suis plus une gamine ! Toi et Ron, vous êtes toujours là à me materner! Alors maintenant, tu laisses Malefoy se relever et partir, puis ensuite on prendra tout les deux la direction de la salle commune puis je monterai dormir dans ma chambre avant d'assister à un meutre.

- Mais Hermi...

-B-O-U-G-E-T-O-I !»

Il se releva alors, laissant Malefoy épouster son pantalon et repartir le nez en sang d'un hochement de tête adressant un salut à la lionne. La préfète prit la direction de son dortoir sans faire attention aux appels du Survivant. Elle lui en voulait d'avoir interrompu leur moment. Et rancunière elle l'était. Elle ne savait ce qui lui avait prit dans les bras du serpentard, elle avait apprécié ce contact, son coeur avait battu à toute vitesse, ses genoux avaient flanché. Allongée dans son lit, elle ressassait les évènements qui s'était passée. Et là, elle se rendit compte d'une chose.

Repoussant les draps de son lit, elle courut à travers le dortoirs atteignant la sortie, sortit de la tour des griffondor alors que tous dormaient. Traversant les couloirs à vive allure, faisant attention de ne pas croiser Rusard, le couvre-feu étant passé, elle s'arrêta alors devant le placard. Haletante elle reprit sa respiration dut à sa course, et son cri fut étouffé par une main lorsqu'elle sentit des lèvres se poser sur sa nuque. Elle reconnut la voix qui murmurait son prénom le long de son oreille, elle et se retournant, elle accola ses lèvres à celles de son serpentard. Juste pour un soir elle laissa les préjugés serpentard-griffondor au placard. Drago Malefoy jubilait. Quel bonne idée d'avoir ensorcelé les livres que la préfète ouvrait.


End file.
